


Girls, Am I Right?

by disneyandthefamilybusiness



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Basically all Jeremy Shada characters are bi, Bisexual Male Character, Coda, Coming Out, Edge of Great, Edge of Great Coda, Jealous Reggie, Julie and the Phantoms Coda, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, M/M, Now a multichapter, Oneshot, Originally a Oneshot, Reggie is Bi, Unrequited Love, bisexual reggie, i don't make the rules, self-realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyandthefamilybusiness/pseuds/disneyandthefamilybusiness
Summary: Reggie comes to a realization about himself after Luke tests out their "chemistry" during rehearsal.---------A coda for the episode "Edge of Great"
Relationships: Hints of Alex/Willie, Minor Reggie/Alex, Reggie/Luke
Comments: 56
Kudos: 851





	1. Chapter 1

The realization struck Reggie in the middle of rehearsal. 

They were talking about Alex and Willie’s sort of breakup. It wasn’t really like they had been dating, but it had definitely felt like it was heading that way. Reggie felt bad for Alex, he really did. It must have been hard to have Willie betray him like that. But Reggie had to admit that the fuel this semi-breakup could bring to their next performance had the potential to be legendary. 

Reggie glanced at Alex and immediately put that thought away when he saw that Alex was a few moments away from breaking down completely. Shit, Reggie thought. He couldn’t be the tipping point for making Alex cry. He still felt guilty for letting Alex cry for those twenty-five years in limbo. Of course, at the time, he hadn’t known it had been twenty-five years, but it was still a shitty move for a friend to pull either way. 

Reggie knew that he had to change the subject quickly. And he knew exactly what he needed to say to do so. He figured that he might rile up Luke with his next comment, but he didn’t really care. He just needed to divert the conversation away from Alex. Besides, sometimes he liked to see Luke all worked up. It was, by all intents and purposes, adorable. 

“I don’t know man, sometimes a little fire can make things better on stage. Like you and Julie,” Reggie said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. He looked over at Luke, and Reggie could tell by the flicker in Luke’s eyes that he was about to take the bait. Hook, line, and sinker. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Luke said, obviously trying to play it off. 

“Come on,” Reggie said, egging him on further, “everyone can see the way you look at her when you sing. You guys _ooze_ chemistry.” 

“You should never say ooze again,” Alex said, standing up, “but, yeah, I agree.” 

“Ok no. I have chemistry with everybody that I sing with,” Luke said defensively. Reggie and Alex exchanged glances. “Seriously, watch,” Luke said as he locked his eyes on Reggie and started to sing. 

From the moment Luke started that first note, Reggie was captivated. His vision narrowed and the only thing he could focus on was Luke’s intense hazel eyes. Hazel eyes that seemed to be gazing into his very soul. He was entranced. Entranced by the way Luke’s mouth carefully formed around each syllable as he sang. Entranced by the sound of Luke’s voice falling loud and clear over the notes. Entranced by the way his hazel eyes seemed to shift in the light as Luke walked closer and closer. They were so close; they were practically nose to nose. Reggie was vaguely aware that Luke had cupped his hand around Reggie’s face. His eyes locked onto Luke’s lips. It felt like they were just on the edge of— 

“Wow, I see chemistry,” Alex interrupted, breaking the spell that Luke had cast over Reggie. 

“That,” Reggie replied, his voice cracking, “was pretty hot.” Fuck. Did I say that out loud, he thought. 

Luke playfully kissed two of his fingers and then quickly pressed them against Reggie’s lips. Reggie barely had any time to register this before Luke turned and walked away. Reggie took a millisecond to gather his thoughts before clearing his throat and asking, “girls, am I right?” 

“Yeah,” Luke responded. 

“No,” Alex said as he sat back down to count off the next song. 

As they rehearsed, Reggie couldn’t stop thinking of what had just happened. Reggie knew that that was supposed to be the end of their conversation. That he and Luke liked girls and Alex was the only one in the band who liked boys. That was the way that things worked, that was the way things had always worked. 

But then his mind started to drift to all the times he had grabbed Alex’s hand for just a second too long. All the times he had stared at Luke’s lips when they shared a mic. That split second where he wished that Luke would just lean a little bit closer and kiss him. 

For Reggie, it was definitely a yes to girls, but it was also a yes to boys as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with Luke, Reggie ends up coming out to Alex.

Sunlight drifted into the studio from behind the numerous potted plants adorning the shelves by the window, casting a semi-green glow over the entire garage. The former bandmates of Sunset Curve had been rehearsing pretty much all day. Luke and Reggie were riffing back and forth trying to find the right sound for Stand Tall, while Alex’s beats kept them steady. They had just managed to find a chord that Luke had particularly liked, so he quickly jotted down the notes into his notebook.

“Okay, so Julie’s lyrics are killer like always,” Luke said, “but I really think we have something special here with Stand Tall.”

“Dude, you always think that her lyrics are killer,” Reggie replied, tightening a string on his bass.

“Well, they are. I don’t think there’s been a single new song we’ve worked on that hasn’t turned out awesome. But I think for this song that we need to do something different so that the audience has time to soak up Julie’s lyrics.”

“So, we’re not gonna let Julie start the song on the piano and then come in for the chorus like all of our other songs?” Reggie said somewhat sharply, still messing with his bass. 

“Reginald, am I detecting sarcasm?” Alex chided.

“No. Well, maybe,” Reggie said, looking up from his bass and meeting Luke’s eyes. “It’s just that I’m a bit tired of not being able to start off our songs.”

Luke walked over placed a hand on Reggie’s shoulder. Reggie shuddered a bit under his touch. “Reggie, you know we can’t be seen without her performing first. Plus, we have a good thing going with Julie. This little formula works perfectly for the band. Julie said that it helps to sell the hologram angle.”

“I know we need Julie to be seen,” Reggie replied, “but I was just hoping that maybe if we were playing a setlist we’d be able to be seen when we transitioned to the next song and be in it the whole time.

“I mean that’s definitely something we could test out when we do play a full set, but for now I think we need to focus on writing these singles. Does that sound like a plan?” Luke asked. His hazel eyes glinted in the light as he peered into Reggie’s eyes. Reggie knew that he could never say no to those eyes.

“Sounds like a plan,” Reggie relented. “So, what exactly did you want to try out with Stand Tall?” 

“I was thinking that we really let Julie’s lyrics carry the song. So instead of us coming in on the first chorus, we come in on the second chorus. That way all the focus is on Julie and her voice.”

“Wow, that is different,” Reggie deadpanned.

Luke huffed and took his arm off of Reggie’s shoulder. “Well I didn’t know that you found our new band so repetitive and boring,” Luke said as he retreated back to his unofficial side of the studio by his amp. Reggie sheepishly cast his head down.

Alex cleared his throat and glared at Reggie from behind his drum set. “You should probably apologize,” he muttered to Reggie.

Reggie nodded and tried to gather his thoughts. “Luke,” he started, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to sound like I don’t appreciate our new songs or our new band. It’s just that sometimes I miss Sunset Curve and being a bigger part of the songs. Sometimes I even miss having you on lead vocals, but I really do like our new sound and working with Julie. I would never want to give up on this band or you guys. I’m just trying to figure things out and wrap my head around all of these changes that are going on. Not just changes in the band but also, you know, being a ghost and other stuff that’s been going on.” Reggie walked towards Luke and tried to catch his eyes. “I’m really sorry that I upset you.” 

Luke finally locked eyes with Reggie again and Reggie let out a small sigh of relief. 

“I know that you’re sorry Reggie, but I think I need to go clear my head before I can start rehearsing again.” 

Alex piped up from behind his drums again, “Take as long as you need.”

“Yeah man,” Reggie said, “we’ll be here waiting for you.”

Luke nodded and poofed out of the room.

“Hey, are you okay?” Alex asked, getting up from his drums and walking over to the couch—Luke’s couch, Reggie thought weakly. 

Reggie remembered all the times that he used to watch Luke sit on that couch, hunched over his notebook, writing the next Sunset Curve song. He remembered the way Luke used to jut out his tongue, so deep in concentration that he didn’t even realize what he was doing. And sometimes the sunlight would hit his hair just so, and Reggie would swear that he would see some faint blonde strands woven in with his brunette hair. 

Reggie realized that he had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t answered Alex’s question. He cleared his throat and weakly replied, “Yeah I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, you’ve just seemed a bit on edge these past few days. Do you wanna talk about it?” Alex asked, scooting over to one side of the couch, and patting the other cushion for Reggie to join him. “You know you’ll feel better if you do.” Alex looked at Reggie expectantly. 

Reggie knew that Alex was right. But he also knew that telling Alex the truth would take his self-realization from an abstract thought to a more tangible reality and he didn’t know if he was ready for that yet. Reggie sighed and joined Alex on the couch.

Alex continued to watch Reggie patiently, waiting for him to speak. Reggie looked up at the ceiling and tried to formulate his thoughts. Every fiber of his being was telling him to get up and poof away, but he knew that wouldn’t help. He focused his eyes on the overhead lights and they started to burn spots into his vision. 

Reggie was bi. Every time he thought about it, the statement rang more and more true. And he knew that he couldn’t keep this to himself and pretend to be someone that he wasn’t because he had seen Alex try to do that very thing and it had not gone well.

Spots danced around Reggie’s field of vision as he tore his eyes away from the overhead light and turned to face Alex.

“Alex, I have a question for you,” Reggie said, not quite meeting Alex’s eyes. 

“Sure, what’s on your mind?” Alex replied. 

Reggie sighed and quickly ran his hand through his hair to calm himself down. “Well, I just wanted to know… I mean I guess my question is… how did you know you were gay?” 

“Well, how did you know you were straight?” Alex asked. 

“That’s the thing,” Reggie said, “I don’t think I am. At least not completely.”

Alex paused for a second, “Oh,” he said.

“Oh? That’s all you have to say? Oh? Wait, is that a good oh or a bad oh? Because they could really go either way. I mean I hope it’s a good oh. I didn’t necessarily think that I would get a bad oh from you because you know you went through something similar. But I mean I guess you never know someone’s reaction until you know. You know?” Reggie rambled. 

Alex reached out and grabbed both of Reggie’s hands, which seemed to calm Reggie’s mile a minute motormouth long enough for Alex to respond. 

“Dude, I was a little surprised, but now that I’m thinking about it, it makes a lot of sense. First of all, thank you for telling me. I know from experience that that takes a lot of guts to admit, even to yourself. Let alone to another person. Secondly, when you say not completely, do you mean that you’re—”

“Bisexual? Yes,” Reggie sighed; the relief was evident in his eyes. “Something happened recently that made me realize that I was bi and honestly it helped me make sense about a lot of things.”

“Well, thank you, Reggie, for trusting me with your true self. I hope that you know that I’m always here to talk to you about anything.”

“I know,” Reggie quickly exhaled and looked back up at the ceiling. His hands were starting to get clammy in Alex’s grip. Who knew that a ghost could still get clammy hands. What’s even the point of a ghost getting clammy hands, Reggie wondered. 

“There’s something else isn’t there?” Alex asked, snapping Reggie back to reality.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Reggie replied.

“Of course you don’t,” Alex said, “Look, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, but I think I know you well enough to say that I know you want to tell me.”

“You’re right,” Reggie said, pulling his clammy hands free from Alex’s grip and turning to face him again. “But dude, you’ve got to promise that you won’t tell anyone else, okay?”

Alex nodded. “I promise, Reggie. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Okay, so, the other thing is…that," Reggie inhaled, steeling himself for his confession, “The whole reason I realized that I am bi, is because of Luke. I think I have a crush on him.” 

“Yeah,” Alex paused. “When you said, ‘something made you realize,’ I kind of figured that out.”

“Really? Am I that obvious?” 

“Reggie,” Alex replied, “you really haven’t been the same since Luke tried to prove his _chemistry_ with you the other day.”

“That’s what made me realize,” Reggie admitted. “The whole time I was just hoping that Luke would lean forward just a couple more inches and kiss me. And then I realized that I had thought similar things about Luke before and all the pieces started to fall into place. Also, then he did that weird little kissing his fingers and then putting them to my lips’ thing. I know that he was probably joking but it felt an awful lot like flirting to me.”

“Reggie—”

“I know, I know. Luke definitely has a thing for Julie. But, you know, I was hoping that maybe there was a possibility that he feels the same way.”

“I’m sorry, Reggie, but I really don’t think that there is.”

Reggie nodded, “Yeah, I know.” Reggie placed his head in his hands and groaned. He was glad that he had told Alex, but he knew that it complicated things. The dynamic of the band wouldn’t be right unless he came clean to Julie and Luke too. And Reggie didn’t know if he was ready for that yet.

“I guess that explains your attitude earlier,” Alex said.

“What do you mean?”

“When you got upset over the song. Dude, you’re obviously jealous of Julie.”

“No, I’m not,” Reggie scoffed.

“Yes, you are,” Alex replied. “You’re upset that Julie keeps getting all of Luke’s attention. I mean it’s understandable. It used to be you getting that attention, but now that she’s part of the band things are different, man.”

“I know that things are different,” Reggie said, “but I’m not jealous of Julie.”

“Right, so seeing Luke share a mic with her and gaze into her eyes like he used to do with you doesn’t make you the tiniest bit upset?”

Reggie sighed. “Okay, maybe I’m a little jealous of Julie but it’s no big deal. Cause I can just ignore these feelings and they’ll go away, right?”

“Uhm, no.”

“Yeah, it didn’t feel right even as I was saying it.”

Alex leaned forward across the couch and enveloped Reggie in a hug. “You know I’m always here for you man.”

“I know,” Reggie responded, leaning into the hug. It felt so nice to be held, Reggie thought. “Thank you for being here for me man. I love you.”

“I know.”

“Dude, did you just Han Solo me?”

“I think I did,” Alex chuckled, breaking away from the hug. “Reggie, I know things might be weird for a bit, and I’m not saying that you need to tell Luke and Julie if you don’t want to, but I am saying that I support whatever you decide to do.”

“Thank you, Alex. You always know just what to say.”

“Well, I am the sensitive one,” Alex joked.

“Yeah, I guess you are.”

With a ‘poof’ Luke reappeared in the middle of the studio. “So, what did I miss?”

“Nothing much. Me and Reggie were just talking about—” Reggie elbowed Alex and Alex glared at him in response, as if to say ‘Dude I wasn’t going to say anything. This just makes it more obvious that we’re hiding something.’

“Stuff,” Reggie said, standing up and walking over to face Luke. “We were just talking about, stuff. Weren’t we Alex?” 

“Yep, just good ‘ole regular stuff,” Alex said, continuing to glare at Reggie.

“Right,” Luke paused. “So, Reggie, when I was gone, I had time to think and I just wanted to apologize for my outburst earlier. It wasn’t cool of me to lose my cool like that”

“No need to apologize dude. I was the one who was being a jerk. And I really am sorry about that,” Reggie reached out his right hand as a sign of truce, “Are we okay, dude?”

“Yeah, we’re okay,” Luke said, grabbing Reggie’s hand and pulling him into a hug. Reggie sighed and leaned into Luke’s touch, he felt slightly guilty about enjoying the feeling of Luke’s embrace. This hug was different than the one Alex had given him earlier. Alex's hug had made him feel protected, but Luke's hug made him feel exposed. Like every second he remained there, pressed against Luke, and surrendering to his touch, was just another piece of evidence of his feelings. And yet, Reggie didn't want to leave.

Luke was the one to pull away. Reggie’s body ached with want. He wanted to grab Luke and kiss him or to be wrapped up in his arms again or to just be close to Luke in a way he knew that Luke would never desire to be with him.

“So, should we start where we left off?” Alex asked, already heading back to his drum set. He locked eyes with Reggie and looked at him knowingly.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Reggie said walking over to his bass. “Luke, we’ll follow your lead, like always.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s take it from the top of the second chorus,” Luke said, picking up his guitar. He counted them off.

As they played, Reggie couldn’t stop himself from staring at Luke. The way he played his guitar like it was an extension of his soul was mesmerizing. God, I’m so fucked, Reggie thought.

He knew that eventually he would have to tell Luke his feelings. But for now, they needed to rehearse. So, Reggie stowed away his feelings and focused on the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a one-shot and then I kept thinking about Bi!Reggie and now we have this chapter. I might add another chapter but I definitely think that this could be the end of the story. But we'll see. 
> 
> I'd like to note that the term bisexual was becoming more widely known to the public in the 1990s so I would like to think that Reggie vaguely knew what it meant and has been researching it more on Carlos's computer. 
> 
> Also, if you want updates on my writing you can check out my ko-fi. My username is adrianahenrichs


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their performance at the Orpheum, Reggie confesses his feelings for Luke.

Nowadays, there seemed to be less stars in the night sky, but the ones that remained still shined just as bight, Reggie mused. He leaned further back against the garage door and continued to look upwards. To think that tonight had almost been his last chance to see the stars was insane. Their performance at the Orpheum felt like it had happened a lifetime ago, not a mere couple of hours ago.

Reggie looked over to his left where Luke was sitting next to him. Their kneecaps were just barely touching, and even though that contact wasn’t much, Reggie was hyperaware of it. It felt like there was a current running between them and every time that Luke would slightly move or adjust his weight made it feel like lighting was striking Reggie’s core.

Luke had been right; Julie had killed it during her performance of Stand Tall at the Orpheum. For a second, Reggie had thought that they were going to be trapped in Caleb’s cabaret of terror forever, but Julie’s passion for the music and their band had been powerful enough to pull their souls to the Orpheum. Which he had to admit, was pretty freaking amazing.

But what was even more amazing was how Julie had freed them from Caleb’s mark. And now that she could physically touch them, maybe it meant that they were one step closer to finding out their unfinished business. Or maybe it meant something else. They hadn’t quite figured it out, yet. Regardless, it had been a night of celebration but for Reggie the night was bittersweet.

Reggie had seen the way that Luke had looked at Julie when they realized that they could touch each other. It was love, pure and simple, and Reggie knew that Luke would never look at him like that. Luke could flirt with Reggie or whoever else he wanted, but at the end of the day, he would only love Julie.

When they hadn’t poofed to the other side after the performance, Reggie had resigned himself to his fate. But being on death’s door for the second time in his life, or maybe existence was the better word, had really put things into perspective for him. He didn’t want to die again without letting Luke know what he felt. He just had to find the right time to tell him. 

After they had celebrated with Julie and she had gone to bed, the three boys had come out here to relax, but Alex had never really been great at relaxing.

“But does this mean that we’re like partially alive again? Alex said, pacing a few feet away from Luke and Reggie.

“Dude,” Luke said, “you’re overthinking it.”

“No, Luke, I think that you’re underthinking it. Julie just broke Caleb’s seal on us. Do you know what that means?

“Uh, it means that we’re free and we can be a band again,” Luke said.

“Yes, it means that I suppose,” Alex said. “But, it also means that Julie is something special. Maybe, and this might sound crazy, but maybe, Julie has some magic or something.”

“Dude, that’s ridiculous,” Reggie chimed in.

“We are _literally_ ghosts!” Alex said, exasperated.

“Fair enough,” Reggie said.

“Even if Julie isn’t magic,” Alex said, “she still managed to break Caleb’s brand. Maybe she’d be able to help all the other ghosts trapped at the Hollywood Ghost Club.”

“So, you want to help Willie,” Luke said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“Yes, I want to help Willie,” Alex responded, pointedly ignoring Luke’s innuendo. “But not just Willie. I’m sure that there’s plenty of ghosts that are in the same situation that we were just in and we have to try and help them.”

“Alex is right,” Reggie said, looking over to Luke and placing his right hand on Luke’s knee. “We have to figure out something. I mean I know that we don’t exactly know what we did the first time around, but I’m sure that we can figure that out. And, once we figure that out, we can figure out a way to help all those other ghosts.”

“That’s an awful lot of stuff to figure out,” Luke murmured. 

Alex stopped pacing and walked closer to the two boys still on the ground. “Well, we do know something,” Alex said. “We know that the mark was only lifted after Julie said that she loved us.”

“But Julie doesn’t love all the ghosts under Caleb control,” Luke said.

And she doesn’t love all of us the same way, Reggie thought. He realized that he still had his hand on Luke’s knee and quickly pulled it away. 

Luke shot him a puzzled look.

Reggie ran his fingers through his hair to try and make the sudden movement less weird; it didn’t really work.

“Wait,” Alex said, “weren’t you hugging Julie before she said that she loved us?”

“That’s right, you were,” Reggie said. “So, maybe it has less to do with her saying I love you and more with us playing the Orpheum together.”

“Or maybe the timing was all a coincidence and Caleb chose to free us,” Alex said.

There was a moment of silence while all three boys considered that thought. 

“But why would Caleb do that?” Luke asked.

“I don’t know,” Alex said, starting to pace again. “He’s evil and sometimes evil people have evil changes of plans.”

“Seriously dude, we won tonight,” Luke said, standing up.

Reggie’s body ached at the sudden loss of contact. God, I’m pathetic, Reggie thought. 

Luke made his way over to Alex and placed his hands on Alex’s shoulders. “Alex, we can worry about all that tomorrow. But tonight, let’s celebrate. Let’s just chill and watch the stars.” 

Alex sighed and nodded. Luke readjusted and pulled Alex into a side-hug before turning around and motioning for Reggie to join them.

“Get over here, bro,” Luke said.

Reggie leapt to his feet and walked over to them. Luke tossed his open arm around Reggie’s shoulders and pulled him close. The three former members of Sunset Curve stood together and gazed up at the stars.

Reggie may have been looking at the stars, but his mind was still on Luke. That current that Reggie had felt was only intensifying the longer he was in Luke’s grasp. It was overwhelming. He was hyperaware of Luke’s fingers gripping his shoulder and drawing him closer. He wished that Luke’s hand was cupping his face again like it had been back at that rehearsal. He wished that Luke would lean over and kiss him. He wished that Luke would look at him the way he had looked at Julie.

Reggie tried to focus on something else, something positive. They had survived the day, he thought. That’s a start, and they were free from Caleb, and they had each other, and that should be enough for me, Reggie thought. But it isn’t, a voice rang through in the back of his mind. Reggie knew that there was something he still needed to do tonight. 

He sighed, and broke the silence that had settled between them, “Alex, could you give me and Luke a moment,” his voice lingering on the word ‘moment.’ Alex seemed to understand what Reggie was implying and nodded. “Yeah, of course,” he said, “I was thinking about trying to track down Willie and letting him know that we’re okay.”

“You mean that you want to go and make out with your boyfriend,” Luke teased.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Alex said readjusting his fanny pack. “At least, not yet.” And with that, Alex poofed away.

A brief moment of silence settled between Reggie and Luke. Reggie felt a lump rising in his throat in anticipation and dread for what he was about to do. 

“So,” Luke said, breaking away from their side hug, “what did you want to talk about?”

Fuck, do I really want to go through with this, Reggie thought. It had seemed so easy in concept, coming clean about his feelings, but now, being faced with the prospect of actually having this conversation, he was starting to panic. What if this ends their friendship? What if this ends their band? Or what if, Luke actually feels the same? There were so many what-ifs, and the not knowing was driving Reggie insane. 

Reggie turned to look at Luke. Even though they were just being illuminated by the starlight, Luke’s hazel eyes were still striking. Luke looked at him expectantly. 

Reggie cleared his throat. It was now or never. “You know,” he started, “I actually just… wanted to talk to you about that sleeveless suit ensemble you were wearing at the Orpheum. That my friend, was a bold choice. That’s all.” Reggie internally groaned at his own incompetence. 

“No, that’s not it,” Luke said.

“Actually, I think it is.”

“Dude,” Luke said, “I’ve known you for how long?”

“Five years,” Reggie said, “Thirty if you count the whole being dead thing.”

“Right,” Luke said. “Dude, I know you. We’ve been making music together since junior high. And I can tell that something is up with you. Now, why don’t you just tell me? Maybe I can help you sort through whatever is clearly weighing on you.”

“Okay,” Reggie said shakily, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately.”

“That’s new,” Luke said. Reggie shot him a pointed look. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Luke said, raising his hands up in defense, “please continue.” 

“Right, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, ever since that rehearsal where you tested our, uhm _chemistry_ ,” Reggie said. 

“Thinking about what, exactly?” Luke said. 

“Lots of things,” Reggie said, “but mostly, I’ve been thinking about how I have feelings. Feelings for you.” Reggie searched Luke’s face for any chance that Luke felt the same way, but all he managed to see was Luke’s eyes going wide before turning his gaze away from Reggie. 

Reggie waited for Luke to respond, but when Luke didn’t say anything, Reggie continued. “And I think I’ve had them for a really long time. And I know you have this thing with Julie going on. But at rehearsal that day, I really felt a connection between us. And for a second, I was so sure that you felt the same way and it’s been eating me up inside not telling you. So, here it is. All laid out,” Reggie took a deep breath, unsure if he should add the next part of the sentence. But this time, it really was now or never. Reggie exhaled and said, “I love you, Luke.”

“Look, Reggie,” Luke said, trailing off and biting his lip, clearly wondering how to continue. 

Well, this is already off to a great start, Reggie thought.

Luke met Reggie’s gaze once again. “Reggie, I love you too. I really do. But,” Luke sighed, “I don’t love you in that way. You’re my bro, dude, and I’ll always be here for you. It’s just that I’m sort of involved with Julie. But I’m glad that you told me because I could tell that it was really eating you up inside.” Luke reached out and touched Reggie’s arm. The electricity that Reggie had felt earlier at Luke’s touch had dimmed and now the only feeling that came with Luke’s touch was numbness.

“I’m really sorry if I led you on, Reggie, but I’m just not into you like that,” Luke said.

Reggie felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes. He had been turned down before. He had been turned down by classmates, by acquaintances, by strangers at clubs, but no other rejection had stung like this one. 

It’s amazing how hard his heart could break even after it had stopped beating.

“Can I give you a hug?” Luke asked. “It looks like you could use one.”

Reggie nodded weakly. He felt himself get wrapped up in Luke’s arms, but he didn’t hug Luke back.

Reggie was unsure how many moments passed before he spoke again. “I think I need a few moments alone,” he said, stepping out of Luke’s hug. 

“Of course,’ Luke said. “I’ll be in the garage if you need me.”

Reggie nodded and watched as Luke walked inside. 

As soon as Luke closed the door behind him, the tears that had threatened to fall earlier finally came down with a vengeance. All the emotions that had been building up over the past few days came rushing out. The anxiety, the stress, the infatuation, all came bobbing to the surface and eddied together as flotsam and jetsam of his emotional whirlpool. 

Reggie let himself feel each and every emotion and then sent it on its way down the river. He cried until his throat was raw and his eyes had dried up. 

God, it feels good to cry, Reggie thought. That tension that he had been caring with him over this past couple of days had lessened. All the pain and heartbreak, well, it hadn’t completely left his mind, but it definitely felt like the first step in moving on.

Reggie looked up at the stars through tear-stained eyes. If they had managed to persist shining for this long, then he could too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, this is it. The definite and final chapter of Girls, Am I Right. Thank you for being patient with me as I tried to figure out where I wanted to end this piece. It was originally supposed to just be a one-shot but I just couldn't stop writing. Be on the lookout for other JATP fics from me in the future cause I love writing these guys. Thank you guys for all of your support and I hope you enjoyed the ending.  
> As always you can find my on Tumblr at disneyandthefamilybusiness   
> And you can get updates about my work on ko-fi at adrianahenrichs

**Author's Note:**

> I just kept thinking about this scene. Bi!Reggie is basically canon. I'm sorry, I don't make the rules.
> 
> My tumblr is also disneyandthefamilybusiness if you want to check it out. 
> 
> And you can get updates about my work on ko-fi. My username is wyoana


End file.
